Never Gonna Leave this Bed
by Marisol Gaddi
Summary: He simply promised her that. /Oneshot. Future fic. TakuMisaki/


**Disclaimer: **I just bought my copy of Maid-sama volume 7 today. Now, if I owned it would I even have to buy it? Song lyrics found below ain't mine either! ^^

**Warning: **For its shortness… I think.

* * *

**Never Gonna Leave this Bed**

**(a Maid-sama Oneshot)**

**by Marisol Gaddi**

**

* * *

**

During the second year of their university life together, as - - _finally_ - - a perfectly imperfect couple, they stole him away from her. A family that abandoned him as a child needed him for plain business affairs and they were not to take _"no"_ for answer.

Reluctantly… heartbreakingly… he complied.

"I promise I'll come back to you, Ayuzawa."

She simply fumed, too angry to even tell him her last well wishes before he departed for England, and refusing to meet his depthless, beautiful green eyes.

She'd break down if she did.

With a sigh, he left her with a kiss goodbye at the crown of her head.

* * *

_Two years later…_

A woman of twenty-two years of age stood tensely at one side of the waiting area of the Tokyo International Airport though there were many vacant seats practically just a few steps away from her. She'd lean against the pale-colored walls, walk back and forth the waiting area and the magazine stand, twirl the tip of her mid-back long braided hair (care of Suzuna Ayuzawa) severely, or straighten out imaginary wrinkles on her beige coat. She would shift from one nerve-driven activity to the next as, continuously, she thought _'Where is he?'_

She gulped, halting on her steps. _'Was he even really coming?' _A wave of sadness and anger washed over her. _'How could that idiot - -'_

Her body knew it before her mind could even register anything. Her head tilted up on its own, making her golden-brown eyes train forward.

He stood there, ten feet away, with a plain black luggage in tow. Not much had changed with him, she mentally noted. His hair was slightly longer, the tips kissing the base of his neck, the contour of his face more angular, his frame was leaner, taller... and he was now smiling bemusedly at her.

She let out a short, nervous laugh. "W-Welcome home, idiot alien." She called.

_One, two, three_… in six steps, they stood face-to-face. He enveloped her in his arms in a very enthusiastic hug, lifting her up almost a foot from the ground.

"H-Hey! Put me down, you pervert!" But she didn't really want to be put down, and when he did, she clung to the front of his jacket, leaving minimal space between them.

His smile grew wider.

"What?" She barked though a pink tint colored her cheeks.

"Misa-chan seems to have matured a little in _that_ part of her body."

The pink tint blew over to a genuine strawberry-red blush. As always, he had rendered her speechless with his perverted words.

Unable to resist her any longer, he pulled her in for a brief kiss. "We're getting my apartment a bed."

Finding her voice, she said "Eh? Why now? Don't you want to rest up first? You were in flight for almost a full day."

He shook his head and grinned naughtily down at her. "'Cause Misa-chan and I are having a "_sleepover"_ at my place tonight."

* * *

In the wee hours of the morning, after the… _"sleepover"_ had commenced, two bare figures laid wrapped around each other, shrouded by a large navy blue bed sheet, a thin layer of sweat, and, against the walls, the bouncing sound of heavy rhythmic beatings of two hearts.

"Now… isn't this just the softest thing you've ever laid on Misa-chan?"

Groggily, she answered. "Yes, idiot Usui."

Gradually, she felt the pull of sleep take her away.

"I missed you."

Only to push her roughly back to wakefulness.

Her heart skipped a beat. "M-Me too."

"_Yay!_ Misa-chan missed me!" He said in mock cheer.

"_Tch._"

He laughed before heaving a sigh.

For a moment, the teasing stopped. The talking, altogether, ceased between them as they shared the first comforting silence they shared after his return.

"I'm never gonna leave this bed, Misaki." At first, she thought that he was teasing her again but then…

No. He wasn't teasing her. His words were imploring more, something that went beyond a joke.

"Promise?" She asked, timidly, embarrassingly, her voice muffled as her head was buried on his naked chest.

He took her hand and she felt something cold slip into her fingers. He gave the back of her knuckles a tender kiss before giving back her arm and wrapping her tightly against him, crushing her further, warming her up all over.

The intimate gesture made her left hand shove against her face. Curiously, she peeked at her hand to see what has become of it to make it feel slightly heavier, a little strange. There in her finger laid… a delicate foreign thing.

There was a large intake of break that came from the woman and a familiar chuckle that came from the man.

"A promise sealed with a ring."

_Wake you up  
In the middle of the night to say  
I will never walk away again  
I'm never gonna leave this bed_

_

* * *

_

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

There we have it. Another Maid-sama oneshot partly inspired (the title, mostly) by a Maroon 5 song. I swear they're not even my favorite band but darn their songs are good that I can't help but listen to 'em over and over again. This song was one of the tracks I kept listening to repeatedly and couldn't help but thing _"Omigod. So sweeeeeeet."_ I recommend you peeps to listen to it too! ^^

The past week was hell on earth for me. Who, why, and where? School. Just one particular subject, actually. Experimental Psychology. My professor is sooooo demanding. T-T I still have to pass a few more paper works to her this coming week and, on top of that, need to study for four exams four subjects of mine are giving this coming week too. Please, please wish me luck that I might still live this last week of school before Christmas break! I _need_ loads of those.

Sigh… well, that's it for my break. (Yes. Writing is therapeutic for me.) Time to face hell again.

Reviews are hearts!... No, wait. They aren't… or are they? Why don't we give it a try and press the review button? XD

Hearts,

**Mari**

_December 12, 2010_

P.S.: What did I even do with this fic? O.O I'm sleeping now. Good morning, good afternoon, good night!


End file.
